Robonyan
|-|Robonyan= |-|Robonyan F= |-|Robonyan 28= |-|Ultimate Robonyan= Summary Robonyan is a A Rank Ice-Attribute Yo-kai. He came from the future to convince Jibanyan that he is him. Jibanyan challenged Robonyan to test show he was superior but sadly, Robonyan outclassed him. Robonyan was visited by his future self, Robonyan F, who wanted to prove that Robonyan needed an upgrade. After Robonyan F sacrificed his life to save Earth from a meteor that would've wiped out humanity, Robonyan upgraded to Robonyan F. Now, he accompanies Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper in his attempts to save the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least Low 7-B | 6-B '''| At least '''5-A Name: Robonyan Origin: Yo-Kai Watch Gender: Male Age: Unknown. (At least older than Jibanyan) Classification: Ice-Attribute/ Fire-Attribute as Robonyan F, A Rank, Tough Tribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Transformation, Body Control, Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation, Portal Creation, Hacking, Statistics Amplification, Dimensional Travel, Elastic and Retractable Limbs, Superhuman Speed, Shapeshifting (Can turn his body into liquid and mold himself into complex shapes), Information Analysis (Able to analyze a figure to such a degree that he can use 3D imaging to morph into them), Time Travel, Size Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery (Can move efficiently as a race car), Attack Reflection with Mirror Guard, Thermal Vision, Age Manipulation (Aged pen ink back a few minutes. Reverted a cooked chicken nugget back to it's raw meat form), A variety of missiles and can transform into a missile launcher, Flight | All previous abilities only much better as well as Fire Manipulation and Self-Destruction | All previous Robonyan abilities only much better as well as Energy Projection | All previous abilities from other incarnations as well as Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Critical Hits and Curses Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Far superior to Jibanyan) | Small City level+ (Destroyed an entire island with six missiles) | Country level (Created an explosion of this size on the moon) | At least Large Planet level (The perfect incarnation of Robonyan, making him beyond superior to the other versions of himself. Was necessary in order to destroy Whaleman, A Yo-Kai not even Lord Enma could defeat on his own) Speed: Supersonic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to other A Ranks) | High Hypersonic (Flew into space at this speed) | Sub-Relativistic+ (His Super Electric Rocket punch reached the moon this fast) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to fly and maneuver while being comparable in volume to Jibanyan but comprised of steel) | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Small City Class+ | Country Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Small Building level | Small City level+, higher with Forcefields | Country level | At least Large Planet level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee to Several meters. Hundred of meters with missiles | Extended melee to Several meters. Hundred of meters with missiles. Planetary with Hacking (Reprogrammed the entirety of the world's factories to make nothing but chocolate bars) | Several meters due to sheer size. Planetary with Super Electric Rocket Punch (Able to launch from the earth to the moon) | Standard melee range, Tens of meters to Planetary with missiles Standard Equipment: Jetpack | Jetpack, Missiles in a compartment under his ears | Rocket Pack, Belt of Missiles, Gatling Guns on his shoulders Intelligence: Gifted (Has a built-in database on Various Yo-kai. Has a solution for almost every situation) | Genius as Ultimate Robonyan (Was created by incorporating all fields of knowledge) Weaknesses: Robonyan's circuits are ticklish. He does have a battery life. However this rarely gets in the way of an actual battle and he hasn't tuckered out in the middle of a battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Robonyan= *'Rocket Punch:' Robonyan detaches his fists and shoots them out as Rockets *'Frost:' Robonyan rains hail onto the opponent *'Steel Power:' Robonyan makes his allies and himself, as strong as steel, increasing defense *'Guard Meowde:' Robonyan creates a barrier around himself and increases his defense *'Guard: '''Creates a forcefield meant to half the damage of attacks, Causes him to become completely immovable *'Mirror Guard: Creates a forcefield that halves the damage of an attack and deflects the damage back |-|Robonyan F= '''Robonyan F: Robonyan's upgraded self. Giving him more power and more defense. Also, Changes him from an Ice-Attribute to a Fire-Attribute *'Farewell Blast:' Robonyan F causes a huge explosion at the cost of his own life *'Blaze:' Robonyan F burns his opponent with a powerful blast of Fire |-|Ultimate Robonyan= *'Meteor Punch:' Ultimate Robonyan releases three quick and devastating punches *'Tornado:' Ultimate Robonyan creates a tornado by manipulating the wind *'Ultimate Missile Pod:' Ultimate Robonyan transforms into a high tech missile launcher, firing four giant missiles that resemble his friends Jibanyan, Hovernyan, Komasan and USApyon *'Overdrive:' Ultimate Robonyan's passive ability. Allows him immunity to all Yo-Kai Inspiritments, which utilize various forms of manipulation Various Compartments: Robonyan has many different gadgets and machines built within his body *'Portal Creator:' Can create portals between the Yo-kai Realm, Earth, and Even time *'Deep Fat Fryer:' Robonyan has a deep fat fryer within his stomach *'Electrical Outlets:' Robonyan has electrical outlets for other equipment under his haramaki Key: Robonyan | Robonyan F | Robonyan 28 | Ultimate Robonyan ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Cats Category:Yo-Kai Watch Category:Heroes Category:Element Users Category:Spirits Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Portal Users Category:Hackers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Size Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Age Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5